Poetry: Good VS Evil
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Poems that are about good, grey, and evil...


**POWERFUL POETRY:**

**CATEGORIZED COLLECTION**

**©2000 - By Daniel Clarence Cobb**

These may very well be the best pieces of prose you will ever read in your whole life. This metaphysical masterpiece plays devil's advocate in the polarized parallels of existence that explore the heights and depths of the human heart and mind - spanning time and space. Meet various mythological creatures and supernatural beings in a rarely viewed realm seldom seen and find your place within tides of thought.

**TABLE OF CONTENTS:**

_**1: GOOD POSITIVE / GRAY NEUTRAL / EVIL NEGATIVE**_

_2: LAST LYRICS / SPECIAL SONGS_

_3: CHRISTMAS COLLECTION_

_**4: HALLOWEEN HOLIDAY**_

_5: ANGEL_

**6: DEMON**

7: HEAVEN

**8: HELL**

9: DREAM

**10: NiGhTmArE**

11: LIFE

**12: DEATH**

13: LIGHT / **R****A****I****N****B****O****W**

**14: DARKNESS**

15: STAR

**16: BLACK HOLE**

17: PRINCESS

**18: WITCH**

19: UNICORN_** / **__**DIS-UNICORN**_

**20: DRAGON**

21. LOVE

**22. LOSS**

_23. EMAZ_

_**24. RORRIM**_

**1. GOOD / GRAY / EVIL VERSION:**

**EVIL NEGATIVE:**

** "THE VOICE OF FAILURE"**

**You drew first blood, 4**

**Left me lying in the mud. 7**

**You're not going to drag me down; 8**

**What goes around comes back around. 8**

**You think I'm hopeless? Then burn me at the stake! 11**

**Why don't you steal my life? There's nothing else you can take! 13**

**So I'm not good with people, but I can live with myself; 14**

**I don't pretend to be perfect or flawless - like yourself. 14**

**You can hear it, whispering in your ears, 10  
For it's the very voice of darkest fears. 10  
Its name is failure, and it lives in us all, 11  
So be careful before you answer its call. 11  
"There's no wrong choice." - or so they say, 8**

**But we make bad decisions everyday. 10**

**It wants to make you feel like you're all alone; 11**

**Remember this warning, but don't fight it on your own. 13**

**You tell me I'm worthless - useless; 8**

**What have I done to deserve this? 8**

**Maybe I can't do anything right; 9**

**Perhaps I'm just a parasite. 8**

**Some things are better-left unsaid, 8**

**But you blurt them out instead. 7**

**Some of the things you said were true, 8**

**Guess what? I've got feelings too! 7**

**Don't take it personally; 7**

**You take everything seriously. 9**

**I wish I could get in your head; 8**

**Your life could've been mine instead. 8**

**You said there was no hope for me; 8**

**At least I can admit it. 7**

**You've done things wrong to me; 6**

**At least I can forget it. 7**

** "WARRIORS WITHIN"**

**War is near! 3**

**Did you hear? 3**

**The time has come 4**

**To invade the kingdom! 6**

**Lift up your sword; 4**

**Defeat the dark lord! 5**

**Find the warrior within; 6**

**Let the battle begin! 6**

**Kill or be killed; 4**

**Blood will be spilled. 4**

**Feel the bite of my blade; 6**

**Sacrifices must be made! 7**

**Now you must fight with all your might 8**

**For what is right, so hold on tight! 8**

**We will fight forever, 6**

**So never say never! 6**

**If you want it, 4**

**Come and get it! 4**

**No time to think, 4**

**Before you can blink! 5**

**Bring it on, bitch; 4**

**I'll take you down! 4**

**Let's make this quick, you witch; 6**

**I won't back down! 4**

**I'm not a pawn; 4**

**My sword is drawn! 4**

**I'll find a way 4**

**To make you pay! 4**

**Now you shall fall 4**

**Once and for all! 4**

**Soon you'll be dead; 4**

**Off with your head! 4**

** "FALLEN WARRIORS"**

**Temptation whispers in her ear 8**

**Coy words which charm; 4**

**She pauses long enough to hear 8**

**How could she come to harm? 6**

**She'll stop to look, but will not stay; 8**

**One moment – then she'll walk away. 8**

**Too late, she tries to turn and go; 8**

**Now innocence she may not know. 8**

**What could be worse? 4**

**All creation is under a curse! 9**

**True freedom was forgotten, 7**

**And the light of truth was lost then. 8**

**Their hearts have been misled by lies; 8**

**Their minds are closed and crystallized. 8**

**And yet, there is still hope for them; 8**

**They may learn the truth again. 7**

**Many men have fallen - warriors reduced to dust. 12**

**Smell each carcass rotting - armor starting to rust. 12**

**How did they fall? Know this you must! 8**

**For soon, you shall be tested. It's because of lust! 12**

**Seeking wealth and power, great men have lost their minds! 12**

**What sort of seduction is this? The most dangerous kind! 14**

**Pleasure has ensnared them. Sharing the same bloodline, 12**

**They chose temporary treasure above the things divine. 14**

** "NOBODY CAN BEAT ME"**

**Take your first taste - bring on the blood, 8**

**Spilled by my sword, 4**

**As it flows and falls like a flood 8**

**From hell's dark horde. 4**

**I see a stream just ahead, 7**

**A bright crimson river of red. 8**

**A battle has begun; 6**

**I refuse to run, afraid of no one. 9**

**But I won't back down now, 6**

**Because I'm stronger somehow! 7**

**From my fear, I won't hide; 6**

**I've got a little light inside. 8**

**I don't know how, but now I'm free; 8**

**Let's see if you like the new me! 8**

**That's how we do it where I'm from; 8** **So come on and get some! 6**

**Hear my battle cry; 5**

**You're about to die. 5**

**My heart is hollow, 5**

**Empty as an echo. 6**

**I'll face any foe, 5**

**Whoever it might be. 6**

**Fool, can't you see? 6**

**Nobody can stop me! 6**

** "STEP INTO THOSE SHADOWS"**

**I lost my life - here I am, helpless; 9**

**It's no wonder why I feel so worthless. 10**

**Swallowed by the shadows - devoured by the darkness, 13**

**Consumed by the chaos - eclipsed by this emptiness. 13**

**Step into the shadows. Leave the light behind; 11**

**Enter through the doorway hidden in your mind. 11**

**When I wake up every morning or I fall asleep at night, 15**

**There are evil spirits that I can't see or fight. 12**

**Ghosts of the past search for your soul, 8**

**Creatures of the chaos that you can't control. 11**

**Demons in the darkness stare through my soul, 11**

**They're waiting for me, to swallow it whole. 10**

**Somewhere in the shadows, staying out of sight, 11**

**Demons in the darkness hide from heavenly light. 12**

**What's done is done. You left the light; 8**

**Now you just have the dark of night. 8**

** "LOVE POTION"**

**I saw the truth there in your eyes; 8**

**You spoke kind words, but they were lies. 8**

**If I had a heart, it'd be broken, 9**

**Forgotten feelings left unspoken. 9**

**A part of me lives on in you; 8**

**Deep down, I see - you know it's true. 8**

**All I ever was means nothing; 8**

**And yet, I'm still missing something. 8**

**Drink up, my love, from this fine wine; 8**

**Just take one sip - soon you'll be mine. 8**

**This potion shall make our connection more strong; 11**

**I've loved you forever. It's been too long. 10**

**Your mind is no longer yours to control; 10**

**This poison will seep deep into your soul. 10**

**How can you deny what you feel within? 10**

**I'll be your temptation if you will be my sin! 12**

** "I HATE MY JOB"**

**Waking up each day with regret, 8**

**I go to a place that I hate. 8**

**I haven't learned my lesson yet; 8**

**Soon it'll be too late to set the record straight. 12**

**I abhor the way they treat me there; 9**

**So why do I take all their $#!+? 8**

**I might be happier 6**

**If I could just walk out and quit. 8**

**It's worth it when the day is done 8**

**Just to see her and hold her hand. 8**

**She knows how to make me feel better, 9**

**And seems to understand. 6**

**Without her, I would lose it, 7**

**Can't stand it anymore. 6**

**She's my only reason for living; 9**

**I'll get through this like before. 7**

** "SAND CASTLE"**

**As castles crumble in the sand, 8**

**Lives are lost - do you understand? 7**

**Time takes its toll, washing away 8**

**Castles made of clay. 5**

**Even evil itself will be 8**

**Taken with waves of the sea. 7**

**The thought of how life used to be 8**

**Is no more than a memory. 8**

**This is the fate of all things fair; 8**

**For a moment, they are there. 7**

**How small a part of time they share, 8**

**But that's what makes them rare. 6**

**Time slips away like grains of sand; 8**

**And with the wind, it leaves my hand. 8**

**We come and go just like the tide, 8**

**When the waves take us inside. 7**

** "HEADED NOWHERE"**

**Please, I'm so tired of pretending! 9**

**Why not help me write a new ending? 9**

**My life story doesn't make sense, 8**

**But I can't just sit on the fence. 8**

**I still don't know my destiny; 8**

**What does the future hold for me? 8**

**It seems like I'm going somewhere, 8**

**But I'm not getting anywhere. 8**

**I guess I just grew up too fast, 8**

**And left my childhood in the past. 9**

**I wonder what life's all about; 8**

**Will I ever figure it out? 8**

**I thought I knew it all, 6**

**But pride comes before a fall. 7**

**In my own heart I must not trust, 8**

**For it is dead and led by lust. 8**

** "LIMITED LIFE"**

**Living on the outside, 6**

**Dying on the inside. 6**

**Laughing on the outside, 6**

**Crying on the inside. 6**

**Dashing through the darkness, 6**

**Hiding from my fear. 5**

**Disappearing in the darkness, 8**

**When no one else is here. 6**

**Singing in these sorrows, 6**

**Where no one else can hear; 6**

**Standing in the shadows, 6**

**Where no one sees my tear. 6**

**Kiss me in the moonlight, 6**

**Where no one else can see. 6**

**Hold me tight tonight, 5**

**If you really love me. 6**

** "SLOWLY LOSING MY SANITY"**

**The nightmare nearly won; 6**

**I thought my life was done. 6**

**Wishing I were dead, 5**

**I live on instead. 5**

**What's happening to me? 6**

**This is not fair! Why me? 6**

**Slowly losing my soul, 6**

**I'll never be whole. 5**

**My life is such a mess – it's chaos, I confess; 12**

**It's like I live with stress. 6**

**It's getting so intense; 6**

**I can't stand the suspense. 6**

**Now no one remembers; 6**

**All I can see 4**

**Are these dying embers 6**

**Of who I used to be. 6**

** "PLAYING PUPPETS"**

**Life is not fair, 4**

**But I don't care. 4**

**Life is a mystery; 6**

**What is my destiny? 6**

**I feel just like a puppet 7**

**For the world to play with. 6**

**Another doll for it 6**

**To use and to have its way with. 8**

**Is my heart just a toy? 6**

**How could pain bring you joy? 6**

**What do you want from me? 6**

**Why can't you let me be? 6**

**Seeing you so happy 6**

**Breaks my bloody heart; 5**

**You never needed me 6**

**Right from the start. 4**

** "PATH TO YOUR PAST"**

**This life is hard, 4**

**So stay on guard; 4**

**Or you will fail the test 6**

**Like all the rest. 4**

**Stay out of hell, 4**

**And you'll do well. 4**

**Look past the web of lies 6**

**That they pulled over our eyes! 7**

**You can't go back 4**

**For what you lack. 4**

**The past is gone; 4**

**Time to move on. 4**

**It's not too late 4**

**To change your date with fate. 6**

**You still have time 4**

**To cease your crime. 4**

**GRAY NEUTRAL:**

** "LONE WOLF"**

I can't think straight; 4

It's hard to concentrate. 6

I bear the burden of bravery; 9

I carry the curse of creativity. 11

I've lost the dreams I held as dear, 8

Without even shedding a single tear. 10

I've spent my whole life waiting, 7

Patiently anticipating. 8

Let me give you some suggestions; 8

First you have to ask the hidden questions. 10

My mind is like a riddle few could ever solve; 12

Can you guess the correct answer – what may it involve? 14

If I stay in your world, I'll die - for my heart must be free to fly; 16

It burns with a need to know the reason why. 11

For you must look by faith, if you would see 10

The hidden meaning of this mystery. 10

You think you know me, but you don't. 8

You thought I would give up? I won't! 8

Watch all of my wildest dreams come true, 10

But none of them will be with you. 8

I hope you won't be bitter, 7

But I'm no babysitter. 7

I'm not a quitter; 5

I'm a go-getter! 5

It's difficult to say 6

Which role in life I'm meant to play. 8

It's a burden to be a great genius; 10

You never see things the same, after this. 10

Anyone can get along during the good times; 12

Throughout hardships, true heroes cross behind enemy lines. 14

Generals sometimes wish that they could be soldiers, 12

But conscience demands the older to be bolder. 12

If you're not quite this poetic, 8

There's no need to be apologetic. 10

Popular phrases and common clichés, 10

You can use them in such wonderful ways. 10

I want to go to bed, 6

But I keep on writing instead. 8

These things have come from my own head, 8

But words are dead until they are read. 9

I can't afford to become distracted; 10

Just think of all the lives that will be impacted 12

I hate to hesitate when I should've acted; 12

In the past I may have over-reacted. 11

While you are weak, 4

I shall be strong; 4

Of right you speak, 4

But you were wrong. 4

** "SILENT THUNDER"**

Standing on a hill blanketed with white snow, 10

He peered down at the bright city below. 10

It was odd and so he looked around, 9

To examine this new exciting place he found. 12

He had lived a long life of pain and strife, 10

But was young and due credit. 7

Although he knew secrets that few dared too, 10

He could never just simply have said it. 10

He'd been dreaming of a future to be, 10

Something he couldn't see. 6

He wished he would find that invisible key, 11

But was trapped and didn't want to be. 9

You cannot believe the chaos he felt; 10

What in his mind could have possibly dwelt? 10

Now he was here, as his unknown fear; 9

His echo soon rang out loud and clear. 9

He was on one side of a mirror, so small; 11

Through it lay what he had worked for in all. 10

Then he saw something else there as well, 9

But whatever it was, too hard to tell. 10

He wanted to touch a future that gleamed, 10

But it was much harder than it seemed. 9

Now was the present - he wasn't having fun, 11

For his quest was so far from done. 9

Soon he would somehow pass through that mirror, 10

Never to return from dreams he valued dearer. 12

His journey became stranger and queerer 10

As he came close and got nearer. 8

Then he'd be happy and free; 7

Had he at last found that old key? 8

The real test was not rest, you see; 8

Or was it his terrible journey? 9

** "ALL ABOUT THE AUTHOR"**

When I first took a quill in hand, 8

I did not understand 6

The power of this little book 8

In which the minds of men would look. 8

I only gave my very best, 8

For it would be put to the test, 8

Until finally it came to be 9

This story here, which you now see. 8

It took a while for me to write, 8

My thoughts put down in black and white. 8

When I was done, I did not think 8

To show the world my pen and ink. 8

Some said I should go ahead; 7

Others told me to wait instead. 8

At last I thought, since they were divided, 10

I would go forward - I decided. 9

There is no tale as dark as mine, 8

But in the night, the truth shall shine. 8

If you seek truth, then you will find, 8

And it will bring light to your mind. 8

Some say my words are strange and dark, 8

But they don't see and missed the mark 8

That this same book and its bright rays 8

Could turn black nights to days. 6

Nowhere does God forbid 6

The use of parables, where truth was hid. 10

Prophets used many metaphors, 8

To set forth certainty to him who considers. 12

These riddles are for the one who strains, 9

But then receives double for all his pains. 10

To you these secrets are revealed, 8

Though unto others they remain concealed. 10

** "ALONE AGAIN"**

All the battles I have fought, 7

Working at the speed of thought. 7

A writer's work is never done; 8

It might be hard, but it's still fun. 8

Maybe someday I'll find a way 8

To say the things I wish to say. 8

There's more to me than meets the eye, 8

So let me show you why. 6

When I grow up, I want to be 8

Someone who sees things differently. 8

I've been to brave new worlds, like a sailor lost at sea; 13

But when I get back home, who will remember me? 12

I wonder if I will be the one 9

To do things no one else has done. 8

My story is special - with a powerful plot; 12

I can guarantee you'll like it a lot! 10

**GOOD POSITIVE:**

** "HARD-HEARTED HYPOCRITES"**

If God began a good work in you, 9

He will complete it, making all things new. 10

When on the verge of sin, turn back; 8

In times of plenty, remember poverty and lack. 13

We serve our leaders because they sound good, 10

Afraid to voice values when nobody else would. 12

For far too many, church dulls the pain of living, 12

Enough religion to make them immune to the real thing. 14

Beg for the blade to cut your mind in two, 10 Cuz the Spirit's Sword can make your heart brand new. 11 Lust is like a game nobody is winning, 11 But when I hit my knees in prayer, the world stops spinning. 13 Wrath may be swift, but mercy is faster; 10 Call upon the Lord to divert a disaster. 12 Tickled tongues search for itching, eager ears; 10  
Truth stood the test of time for all these years. 10

What fellowship hath light with darkness? 9

What can love have in common with lawlessness? 11

How shall we who died to sin live any longer in it? 14

Being slaves to sin had no lasting fruit in it! 12

Too cruel to care - too lustful to lament, 10

Too sinister to spare - too righteous to repent, 12

We complain, procrastinate, and mumble; 10

It seems we're too holy to be humble. 10

The time will come when men 6

Endure unsound doctrine from popular preachers, 12

According to their desires, and they will then 12

Only listen to like-minded teachers. 10

While they promise life and liberty, 9

They're bound to corruption and slavery. 10

Lawgivers judge for bribes - priests prophecy for pay; 12

Teachers err for money - yet say, "the Lord is with us" anyway. 16

These men draw near me with their mouths and pray, 10

Honor Me with tears, as if to obey, 10

And pretend to take delight in My way, 10

But they have hidden their hearts far away. 10

They're guilty of lying with lip-service, 10

While their souls are temporarily out of service. 13

You make long prayers - the truth you sell; 8

How can this vicious brood of vipers escape from hell? 13

** "PRECIOUS PRAYER"**

In a place no one sees, 6

I fall down on my knees. 6

I pray to God, deep in my heart, 8

When my world starts falling apart. 8

A long time ago, there was a day 9

I almost gave my hope away. 8

There was nothing I could say; 7

I fell down on my knees to pray. 8

Eyes full of tears, precious prayers are unspoken; 11

Words whispered by a heart that's broken. 9

When the road's rough and I can't go on alone, 11  
I cry to God in Heaven. He hears me from His throne. 13  
Whenever I am worried and drowning in despair, 13

I sit in silence and go to God in prayer. 11

When I'm about to fall upon my face, 10  
I call to God and He lifts me up by His grace. 12

Pretend that you have no pride, 7  
And live like you've already died. 8

Let love be your only guide 7  
Across the sea of tears you've cried. 8

So come closer and don't be scared; 8

Don't worry if you aren't prepared. 8

Hope isn't hope if it can be seen; 9

Faith is believing things aren't as they seem. 10

I felt overwhelming pain, 7

Tears that I just couldn't explain. 8

Then sunlight broke through the rain, 7

And in His presence, my pride was slain. 9

When I saw God, I fell down at His feet; 10

His love beat in my heart and I could feel its heat. 12

My lungs burst with a wail. I regret my foolishness; 13

My whole life was a tale about unfaithfulness. 12

** "THE POWER OF PRAYER"**

We don't know what to pray for as we ought; 10

The Spirit makes intercession by translating each thought. 14

Be anxious for nothing, but with thanks and not demanding, 14

Let your request be made known in prayer, with understanding. 14

We don't have to wonder whether we'll win this war, 12

Though sometimes we forgot what we're fighting for. 11

We don't present our prayers because of our good deeds; 12

For Your name's sake, please meet all of our needs. 10

Trials are tests to see if your heart is true; 11

Don't let go of His hand until He blesses you. 12

God sadly watches you go on your way, 10

Patiently waiting for you to return again someday. 14

Whatever things you ask for in faith when you pray, 12

Believe you'll receive and you'll have them someday. 11

If you stay in God's will and the Lord lives in you, 12

Ask what you wish - it shall be done for you. 10

You're the flame Lord, I'm just the candle; 9

I'm not even worthy to carry Your sandals. 12

And the worldly things will grow strangely dim 10

When all your faith is fixed on Him. 8

Like a rainbow in the sky, or a bright shooting star, 13

I'm living in you, so just remember that I'll never be far. 16

Give Me your dreams and I'll make them come true; 10

You're part of this and I have plans for you. 10

God broke His heart to let you in 8

And save your soul from death and sin. 8

By His own hand, the veil was torn 8

So that to new life you'd be born. 8

Yet He remained silent at the crowd's scorns; 10

Later comfort and courage found for a mother who mourns 14

A nail scarred hand - a blood stained brow 8

Are all that's left of my life now. 8

** "JUDGMENT JEOPARDY"**

Though I have held my peace of old, 8

You don't fear me, yet in your pride grow bold? 10

Wisdom will laugh at your destruction; 9

For you failed to follow My instruction. 10

You shall all bow down to the slaughter, 9

For when I spoke, you did not hear. 8

When I called, you didn't answer, 8

Keeping My commands near. 6

I won't be silent or patient any longer, 12

Tolerating wickedness as it grows stronger. 12

Innocent blood keeps shouting to Me; 9

Righteous souls cry continually. 9

Why did you kill the prophets I sent? 9

Your path is bent - your nature is violent. 10

What right have you to declare My covenant 11

Seeing you hate wisdom and refuse to repent? 12

The proud man shall perish in his path; 9

The wicked man will wither in His wrath! 10

God clothed Himself with zeal like a cloak; 9

The mountains and seas trembled when He spoke. 10

If it's awful to come before a ruler of men, 13

How terrible to stand before the One who made him? 13

Kings and rulers who once possessed the earth 10

Will stand in shame and curse their day of birth. 10

God takes no pleasure when the wicked die, 10

But won't force us to choose truth or a lie. 10

It's not His will that any should perish, 10

But as His servants, children we must cherish. 11

A dark pit of torment will draw near; 9

Opposite it, a place of rest shall appear. 11

Nobody can pray for you on that day; 10

Each one has a personal debt to pay. 10

** "PERSECUTED PROPHETS"**

Rain falls on the just and the unjust; 9

It won't always be this way, but for now, it must. 12

We all share the same sky and stars; 8

When the sun sets, so will this life of ours. 10

No trial or tribulation is beyond what we can bear; 15

God will give us the grace to face whatever we find there. 14

We're weak, yet glorify God with the work we do; 12

We're conquerors, but children - how strange, though true. 11

Faith doesn't live only one day; 8

You can't know God without a price to pay. 10

Life isn't all blessings or there's no need to pray; 12

Going through these trials may just be the only way. 13

If there were only sunshine, trees would die; 11

Oceans would become deserts, too dusty and dry. 12

If life were all pleasure and I never knew pain, 12

I'd seek God less often and need Him in vain. 11

Why fight for fame? What can it claim? 8

If you do, you're a fool with yourself to blame! 10

It's simple, yet difficult. So dead or alive, 12

Better to go down fighting than simply survive. 12

It's not what you take with you when you go, 10

But what's left behind - you know? 7

This world is not what we wish it could be; 10

After this life, we will finally be free. 11

He's always been faithful and true; 8

Tomorrow, he will still be there for you. 10

It's better to suffer, if it's God's will, 10

For doing good rather than for an ill. 10

If you come forth to serve the Lord, 8

Prepare yourself for temptation. 8

For all the things that you once adored 9

Will desire your damnation. 8

** "MIGHT RARELY MAKES RIGHT"**

Our lost souls are in need of salvation; 10

Some hope for heaven - others embrace eternal damnation. 15

Casting off royal robes, we roll in rags; 10

Rarely do we realize sin's subtle price tags. 11

You don't even know where you came from; 9

Why haven't you considered what's yet to come? 11

You want to rule the world and crave to control, 11

But you weren't meant to play that role! 8

These treasures you can't keep, 6

Because beauty is only skin-deep. 9

Money and power are great while they last, 10

But truth has remained for ages long past. 10

Atheists agree that anatomy is destiny; 14

Who you are determines what you do daily. 11

Are we set free from the brain's chains 8

By spiritual growing pains? 8

As power is abused, 6

Knowledge can be misused. 6

They trust in technology, 7

Thinking it can set them free. 7

Life is full of hidden snares 7

For those who take what is not theirs, 8

Caught in the grip of greed, 6

Taking things they don't really need. 8

A thought is a seed that you plant 8

Each time you say you can or can't. 8

With all their words, by pen and ink, 8

They try to change the way we think. 8

I don't have to do what you say; 8

This is my life and I'll do it my way! 10

Some live by faith and some by sight; 8

What makes them think that might makes right? 8

** "TEMPORAL TREASURE"**

Time is a river 5

Flowing into an ocean; 7

It goes on forever, 6

Each moment in motion. 6

Time is circle that has no end; 8

It can't be broken, though it may bend. 9

Fragments of the future - pieces of the past; 11

They will come together and link at last. 10

Even the fool finds 5

Idleness a refuge for weak minds. 9

Easier said than done, it's true; 8

To put one's thoughts into action is hard to do. 12

You can cause problems or help solve them, 9

Complain about what's wrong - or perhaps resolve them. 12

Time waits for no one - how often will you say: 11

"I can't do it right now. I'll wait another day." 12

You've arrived at Avalon; 7

So don't go back to Babylon. 8

Now that you've seen the vision, 7

Will you make the right decision? 8

We've each been dealt a deck of cards, 8

And now we have to pick and choose 8

Which ones to keep or discard; 7

In life, that's how you win or lose. 8

It's easier to speak of love, 8

Than bend your knees to God above. 8

Procrastination has its price; 8

To obey is better than sacrifice. 10

Because love without deeds 6

Is like worship without a sacrifice; 10

And prayer, ignoring needs, 6

Is like faith without works - it doesn't suffice. 11

** "FALSE FRIENDS"**

It's so easy to get lonely; 8

I choose all my friends carefully. 8

It's tempting to be accepted rather than rejected; 14

This is not what I expected. 8

They laugh at me and stare, 6

Like they don't care I'm there. 6

Who are you to tell me 6

What I should be? 4

This world is lost in lust; 6

I don't know who to trust. 6

I want so badly to belong, 8

But loyalty only lasts so long. 9

Don't let them determine who you are; 10

They can't see quite that far. 6

Nobody cares enough to say hello and smile; 12

Acting important, I fake friends for a while. 12

Sorrow brings a sweeter end to the night; 10

It's always dark before the dawn of the morning moonlight. 14

Life is like a cruel charade - broken hearts being put on parade, 16

But what will it take to end this foolish façade? 12

You must get off to a good start, 8

Because without the beginning, a story falls apart. 14

People can't be trusted simply for being smart, 12

Because a divided mind equals half a heart. 12

The greatest thing you'll ever learn, 8

Is to love God, then others - expect nothing in return. 12

A true friend will not leave your side, 8

But can freely forgive and swallow their pride. 11

I see you down there, looking up above, 10

Wishing you had never left your First Love. 10

Now you're right back where you started, 8

But God is near to the broken-hearted. 10

** "ONE LIFE TO LOSE"**

If I should keep sin near, 6

Then the Lord will not hear, 6

Though the lies have been told 6

And the trail has gone cold. 6

No excuse can cover my blame; 8

Christ's blood is all that I can claim. 8

He gave his life to pay the price; 8

Salvation comes by sacrifice. 8

Child, if you hold His hand, 7

The longer you do, the more you'll understand. 11

Each morning, His mercy is new; 8

Whatever you go through, His grace is sufficient for you. 14

He had no place to rest His head, 8

With no room at the inn and a manger for a bed. 13

On the tree, our Lord bled; 6

The tomb remains empty – He is risen instead! 12

You chose the cross - you took the nails; 8

Now I know why true love never fails. 9

To live is Christ - to die is gain; 8

To love a lie would be in vain. 8

I get one chance to choose; 6

There is no time to lose. 6

I have one life to live, 6

And it's all I can give. 6

Truth tore the veil 4

And made a path 4

Love let the nail, 4

Turn away God's wrath. 4

Thorns formed a crown 4

That pierced His brow, 4

All heads go down; 4

Every knee will bow. 5

** "SEED IN MY SOUL"**

You've sown a seed; 4

That's all you need. 4

It's small - take heed 4

And guard your heart from greed. 6

Wait and watch it begin to bloom; 8

You must give it growing room. 7

All flesh is grass, like a flowery field; 10

God's Word eternal fruit will yield. 8

Weeping may endure for a night, 8

But joy comes in the morning, right? 8

Refrain your voice from weeping and eyes from troubled tears, 13

For your work will be rewarded after long, hard years. 8

Let us not grow weary while doing good, 10

For in due season, we shall reap, as we should. 11

Unless a wheat grain falls to the ground and dies, 11

It remains alone and never multiplies. 11

I'd rather forget how I feel 8

For just one moment to be real. 8

Though it seems like your hope is gone, 8

Just remember, it's darkest before dawn. 10

Lately I find myself waiting for a day 11  
When love and light will come to stay. 8

I hope you find what you're looking for, 9

Cuz I'm not gonna wait anymore. 9

Hearts unfold like flowers, 6

When Your mercy showers. 6

We're the branches - You're the vine; 7

So turn this water into wine. 8

Child, close your eyes; 5

Don't you worry, dear. 5

No darkness or lies 5

Can harm you here. 4

** "WOUNDED WING"**

I live life on the ledge, 6

With one foot on the edge. 6

Keep your eyes on the sky; 6

Maybe someday you'll fly. 6

So I spread out my wings, 6

With the wind in the air; 6

Whatever the future brings, 7

You'll still be there. 4

Falling into the sky, 6

Watching the clouds pass me by, 7

Weeping tears of joy, I cry 6

Because life is just a lullaby. 9

If I humble myself, You lift me higher; 11

A broken heart is all that You require. 11

And above the world, up in the clouds, 9

At last I can hear you out loud. 8

What is man that I should fear him? 8

God is still on His throne – hear Him! 8

At times, life can seem so very unfair 10

For those who think God is not there. 8

What makes me different – why am I unique? 10

And if I'm alone, who's saying I'm weak? 10

But I didn't believe that love was real, 10

So with my dreams I made a deal. 8

Fill me with Thy holy fire - as our praises lift you higher; 16

To be with you is my one desire. 10

Hold me close now, as I go through this day, 10

For it seems like a dream that drifts farther away. 12

When I see the scars in your hands, I understand 12

Now two nails point the way to the Promised Land. 10

Yeah, I'm finally free - back where I'm meant to be, 12

Where Your open arms are waiting for me. 10

** "FUTURE FRONTIER"**

It's time to face the past we lost, 8

And now, at last we count the cost. 8

Greater love hath none than this; 7

Lay down your life to find boundless bliss. 9

Out of the ashes, a hero will rise, 10

With a sword on his back and a flame in his eyes. 12

These are the times that try men's souls, 8

So ask not for whom the bell tolls! 8

Some words can only be read in sunlight, 10

By those who walk by faith, not sight. 8

God made me with a heart that's broken, 9

So I would hear the words He's spoken. 9

Your mind must stay on guard, 6

Or soon, your heart will be too hard. 8

Freedom doesn't come free; 6

So be the change you want to see. 8

Little dove, fly away; 6

You'll come back again someday 7

With an olive branch held within your beak, 10

If shelter is what you seek. 7

God, like a dove watching at the window, 10

Waits for your heart to let Him in. 8

Unless you come clean, then you won't know; 9

Don't let the glass stay stained with sin. 8

You can't point fingers when you stand before God's throne! 12

I hope you don't think you can make it to heaven alone! 14

God hasn't hidden secrets for a select few, 12

But put the truth right out there in plain view. 10

We fight an enemy that you can't see 10

Who wants to stop the ruth from setting us free. 11

Many want to find a happy ending for this fable, 14

But for some reason, they were not able. 10

** "LAST LEAP"**

The Valley's open wide; 6

Somehow, you have to reach the other side. 10

Grace and glory are your guides; 7

Sorrow and suffering will protect you from pride. 12

Sin stains the sky like a morning mist, 9

But if you believe, it will be erased like it doesn't exist. 16

Don't let the dark past drag you down; 8

Endure even to the end to receive an eternal crown. 15

As you stand on the edge, 6

Don't turn back now - remember what He said. 10

As the breeze starts to blow, 6

In spite of all your doubt, there is one thing you know. 12

Lift your feet - take them off the ground; 8

From the first step, you can hear your heart pound. 10

Don't look down, or you'll fall; 6

Keep your head above it all. 7

Take a breath, close your eyes; 6

The dark shadow of death can't seduce you with lies. 12

Spread your arms and you'll fly; 6

Let the wind lift you up – go on, give it a try. 12

You can soar in the sky high above, 9

If you just put your trust in the power of love. 12

Mounting with eagle's wings, 6

The strength inside you comes from the King of Kings. 11

Let Him fill that empty space; 7

So just listen and be still. 7

I hope you can find that peaceful place 9

In the center of God's will. 7

Once you have found the light, 6  
You need to bring it back 6  
To those lost in the night 6  
Who look for what they lack. 6

** "A TIME BEFORE TIME"**

Go on - throw the first stone; 6

God is still on His throne, 6

Though I tread the path alone 7

In this valley of dry bones. 7

Acting upon words unspoken, 8

I dream with my eyes wide-open. 8

Heaven may seem so far away, 8

But once you get there, you can stay. 8

Help me to understand; 6

I know I have to take your hand. 8

This may be my darkest hour; 8

I'll put my hope in a higher power. 10

Lord, lead me through this test; 6

Tell me which way is best. 6

And yet, by faith, now I can see 8

You're living inside me. 6

All that I'm after 5

Is a life filled with laughter. 7

I'm not who I was before; 7

I've been born again once more. 7

Please hear this prayer I have to say; 8

I'm lost and I don't know the way. 8

Please light my path and guide my way, 8

And give me peace on this dark day. 8

Maybe I could learn to love you more, 9

After all that I've been through; 7

I still don't know what lies in store, 8

But I already do. 6

When fear comes like a flood, 6

You have to stand your ground 6

With the faith that you've found, 6

But it's all in the blood. 6

** "CREATION TESTIFIES"**

Let us give no space for a lie; 8

Time for us to cross out the I! 8

All of the pride in me has died; 8

The old guide has been crucified. 8

I seek the One of whom angels sing, 10

The light and life that He can bring. 8

I've lost hope in temporary things, 9

The power of men and kings. 7

A thousand times before, I've tried, 8

But I can't break free from this pride. 8

It seems like both my hands are tied; 8

My mouth and eyes have opened up wide. 9

How can I live like this, broken inside? 10

The new me came to be; the old one died. 10

The fool says there's no God, but they have lied. 10

I've met the enemy and it's my pride. 10

After all the times I've let Him down, 9

God didn't just let me drown. 7

He's never given up on me, you see; 10

I'll be with Him for eternity. 9

The blood of Christ took away our sin; 9

He died for us - let's live for Him. 8

Cast your crown before the throne; 7

The glory goes to God alone. 8

Father, spirit, and son 6

The three are one. 4

Those who partake in His name 7

Are born of the same flame. 6

Give us this day our bread, 8

Sacred words of scripture we read; 8

And after we have prayed, instead, 8

Let us help others, as we've been fed. 9

** "SPIRITUAL SLAVERY"**

Little children are crying; 7

Innocent people are dying! 8

Wisdom's words were wasted; 6

Fools leave truth un-tasted. 6

Held prisoner in captivity, 9

Will we silently allow this slavery? 11

How long will it be before we see 9

The big picture and face reality? 10

I can't help it - I feel so conflicted; 10

My mind and heart are convicted. 8

It's all for one and one for all; 8

United we stand - divided we fall. 10

Live in the light, not in the night, 8

Walking by faith instead of sight. 8

We have been called to take this light 8

Into a world where only wrong seems right. 10

The enemy comes as a friend, 8

But betrays you in the end. 7

Now you're trapped in this temptation; 8

It seems like there's no salvation. 8

The more you have, the more you crave; 8

To your own lust, you are a slave. 8

You seek new ways to feed your greed; 8

Is that the life you want to lead? 8

Is there any room left in your heart 9

For God, who formed it from the start? 9

Are you filled with fear today? 7

Well, it doesn't have to be that way! 9

God hears each word we say, 6

And views all that we do; 6

If only we could see ourselves the way 10

Angels in Heaven do. 6

** "SIMPLE SCRIPTURE"**

A Scripture a day 5

Keeps the devil away! 6

Why try to justify 6

Desires we should deny? 7

The Bible is bad for business; 8

It's not hard to find forgiveness. 8

You cannot go beyond His love 8

No matter what you're guilty of. 8

HEAVEN and HELL, 4

We've still got Bibles to sell! 7

Is there a heaven or hell? 7

I'm afraid the answer we know too well! 10

Does true love break death's spell? 6

Can my tears quench the flames of Hell? 8

If you know a way out, please tell; 8

For I lost all hope when I fell. 8

Satan shudders each time we speak 8

The name of Jesus to the weak. 8

First they listen, then they seek; 7

God gives might to the meek. 7

You can't serve God without a broken heart; 10 Open it to let others in. 8 Right now is the best time to start, 8 So find a reason and begin. 8

Just trust and obey; 5

There's no other way. 5

Practice what you preach; 5

Live the truth you teach. 5

Your strength is small, 4

But you gave it your all. 6

Give God your best, 4

Then trust Him for the rest. 6

** "PLEASE HEAR ME PRAY"**

It's up to me 4

To help them see. 4

My heart will bleed for those in need; 8

Survival is not guaranteed. 8

How can I heal 4

The pain of those I do not feel? 8

I can't help the world outside 7

Until I'm free on the inside! 8

The truth can hurt, 4

Learning from lessons past; 6

Pain keeps us alert, 5

But at least it won't last. 6

Creation has been crying 7

Ever since the fall; 5

My dreams are dying and I'm just trying 10

To understand it all. 6

Please hear my prayer; 4

I know You're there. 4

Don't leave me here, 4

Lost in this fear. 4

I will try hard 4

To stay on guard; 4

And to you now, 4

I keep my vow. 4

Too quick to quarrel, 5 Slow to love when push comes to shove; 8 Here's the story's moral: 6 Lift your eyes above. 5

I love you still, 4

And I always will. 5

Just take a look; 4

It's in a book. 4

** "CHANGING PLANET"**

Biochemical reactions 8

Physiological attractions; 9

Even a small fraction 6

Could start a chain-reaction. 7

If you want to mate, 5

Then you'll have to migrate. 6

Virtue is not visage, 6 Because beauty's a mirage. 7

Is there a conspiracy? 7

It's called reverse psychology! 8

No time for remorse or regret; 8

Fear can't make me forget. 6

The world population is still exploding, 11

But our economy is ever imploding. 12

With corporations constantly growing, 10

And sales never slowing. 6

We've forgotten our history; 8

To some it's more like mythology. 9

As the world changes, we must also evolve; 11

Some problems man will never solve. 8

The media is a mental monopoly, 12

Corrupting our culture gradually. 10

Their motives are misguided; 7

Everywhere examples are provided. 10

** "SWEET SEDUCTION"**

Where have you gone? Can I get there? 8  
I miss the sound of your voice and smell of your hair. 12  
Why are my nights filled with sleepless sighs? 9  
I don't see the desire of my eyes. 10  
If I can't touch, how can I taste? 8  
I won't let all of my love go to waste. 10  
If the senses should work together as one, 11  
Will you still be there when all is said and done? 11

Sometimes true love never makes sense at all; 10

Princess, I can't catch you unless you fall. 10

Until your heart breaks, how will it be made whole? 11

A diamond starts out as a mere piece of coal. 11

Let me show you what I can do! 8

How do you know your heart is true? 8

None of my tricks will work on you; 8

You don't trust me and that's why I trust you. 8

For this whole world is full of hate; 8  
The way of love is learned too late. 8  
We were all born like a blank page; 8

We are the actors - life is the stage. 9

Shoot the apple with an arrow 8

If you wanna walk the straight and narrow. 10

I thought one wish could change the world if I gave it a try; 14

One dream can make a difference - now I know the reason why. 14

** "ROUGH ROGUE"**

In my rage, I'm not blind; 6

Turn the page and you'll find 6

Truth has now freed my mind. 6

I'll show you how, if you follow behind. 10

Deep down, I burn; 4

My flesh is this flame's cage. 6

Each page I turn 4

Cannot contain or restrict my rage. 9

There's a method to my madness, 8 Strength of heart in tears of sadness. 8 I don't make the rules - I just play the game; 10  
Your teardrops burn cold like a frozen flame. 10 You wanted a hero, but found me instead; 11 On the inside, I'm alive, but on the outside dead. 13 I'm tired of trying to meet every expectation; 14 Just take a moment to admit your appreciation. 14

Once I was sure my heart was pure, 8

But now it's all a blur and I can't find a cure. 12

How could a heart as dark as night 8

Ever be meant for heaven's light? 8

I've surrendered to my senses; 8

Time to face the consequences. 8

When chance and choice collide, 6

What will I decide? 5

** "ALREADY ALIVE"**

I already found You; 6

Only one thing left to do… 7

I'll give you all my heart; 6

Tomorrow's a new start. 6

Like the wind in your hair, 6

Just a heartbeat away; 6

I'm a fresh breath of air 6

On a warm summer day. 7

So I'm lost in Your love; 6

Up here, fear can't find me, 6

Because I'll rise above 6

To where Your truth has set me free. 8

Once I was blind, but now I see, 8

And love is all that's left of me. 8

Perfect love casts out all fear; 7

Darkness isn't welcome here. 7

Chasing away my fears, 6

You heard my cries 4

And You wiped all the tears 6

Forever from my eyes. 6

I was hopelessly lost, 6

But then you paid the cost; 6

You took my place, 4

Replacing guilt with grace. 6

** "LET THERE BE LOVE"**

Let there be light; 4

Look for the love. 4

All that is good and right 6

Comes down from above. 5

The pure of heart can see 6

How life was meant to be. 6

Don't let life pass you by; 6

You'll make it if you try. 7

Everything has a cost; 6

Don't look at what you've lost. 6

Try to see past the pain, 6

What you have left to gain. 6

Forget about the future; 7

Put the past in the past; 6

The time goes by so fast; 6

Let's try to make it last. 6

Teach us to count our days, 6

So we'll walk in Your ways. 6

The truth can cut just like a knife, 8

But when it does, this blade brings life. 8

So don't ever close your eyes, 7

And never listen to the lies. 8

Stop trusting your senses; 6

Let down your defenses. 6

** "DIVINE DESIGN"**

Sin came upon me, adding to my despair, 11  
Bringing me such sorrow, because no one's there. 11  
Left afraid and alone, imprisoned in this place, 14

I reach out my hand in the dark, as tears run down my face. 14  
Then I felt the air stir before the daylight dawned, 12  
A small voice that told me it's almost over, so hold on. 14

I remembered someone who never fails; 10  
His heart is full of love. His hands are scarred by nails. 12

I believe that tomorrow will be a brand-new start. 13  
I lift my hands toward heaven, with God's promise in my heart. 14  
In this world of shifting shadows, hope to all men was given. 15  
It only takes one simple prayer and your sins will be forgiven. 16

Even if you don't feel Him, God can still hear you call; 13

Just because you stumble, it doesn't mean that you'll fall. 13  
You are part of God's plan, and His Word is not fake; 12

You're who you are for a reason. The Lord didn't make a mistake. 16

** "WITNESSES OF THE WORD"**

They lingered in Jerusalem until the Spirit came; 14

Offering supplication by the power of His name. 14

Men are not made righteous by the law. 9

Crowds watched with awe, believing what they saw. 10

As they laid their lives down, each won a crown; 10

They fought the good fight and brought the gates of Hell down. 12

They suffered a moment, but they'd each escape the torment; 14

Hands reached out as they came to repent. 9

As tears fell from their eyes, it was no surprise; 11

People cried out to God to help them see past the lies. 12

They did not love this life, but lost it for a purpose; 13

Truth couldn't be held back as it surged up to the surface. 14

Love the Lord with all of your heart 8

And never let the holy fire part; 10

Don't lose faith or give in, 6

But let the Spirit of wisdom live within. 11

** "EYE OF THE STORM"**

I've cried out in this cave for far too long, 10

Speculating about shadows that once belonged. 12

I'm supposed to step outside and stand apart this night, 13

But my eyes need a chance to adjust to sunlight. 12

Full of foolish pride, I trusted in myself; 11

I ignored God's plan for me - kept my Bible on the shelf. 14

Once I slept safe and sound, inside my comfort zone; 12

Waves of worry made me moan. 7

Suddenly, a storm blew all my dreams away; 11

Every problem circled around - each debt I had to pay. 14

Frustration, fear, and doubt drove me to the storm's eye; 12

Every failure and sorrow spewed me high into the sky. 14

Yet You never forsook me or let me go; 10

Nothing could touch me at the center of it though. 12

Hell's hurricanes whirl wildly - anxiety in the air; 15

In the middle of God's will, nothing harms you there. 12

** "FINAL JUDGMENT"**

The covenant you made with death 8

Won't come to pass - it shall not stand. 8

It shall be blown away like a breath; 9

None of the wicked will understand. 9

God does not save with spear or sword; 8

The battle does not belong to us, but the Lord. 12

When we judge others and pass a verdict, 10

There's something we can't possibly predict. 10

Wicked works and corrupt covenants will be forgotten; 14

We won't be known among these boundless begotten! 12

We were born by mere chance, created by sole circumstance; 14

When we die, our spirit ceases its existence without sentence! 16

Woe to those who waste wealth un-righteously acquired, 13

Who claim to have all they could desire. 10

What will you do when you hear the prayers of the righteous? 13

Where can you go? How shall you flee from us? 10

** "YOU ARE GOD ALONE"**

You alone are God - there is no other; 10

Time has no father - nature lacks a mother. 10

Everything in existence shares this door; 10

Creations can't exist without a Creator. 12

Come, let's worship the Lord and bow down; 9

There before His throne, we'll cast our crowns. 9

No power we possess can we claim as our own; 12

We praise You for the salvation you've shown. 10

For Your Spirit strikes like lightning; 8

Your throne trembles and it's frightening. 9

From the faintest words You whisper, 8

Of Your thundering truth and pulsating power. 12

For a moment, we felt forsaken and forgotten; 13

Those who trust in You shall not be put to shame then. 12

Please Lord, don't forsake the work of Your own hands; 11

Help us to keep all of your commands. 9

** "MISSIONARY MAYHEM"**

If you've partaken in spiritual blessings, 12

It's your duty to minister in material things. 14

The harvest is plentiful, but the laborers few; 13

Pray for the Lord to send out YOU. 8

Fruitless missions are frustrating, 8

But it's better to work than keep waiting. 10

I'm not ashamed of the gospel I received, 11

For it's the power of salvation for all who believe. 14

Whatever you wish others to do unto you, 12

Do it unto them and then God will reward you. 12

Seek first the kingdom - righteousness pursue, 10

And then all these things shall be added unto you. 12

He allowed me to be empty to satisfy my soul; 14

He let my heart be broken so He could make it whole. 13

There's no way to tell what the future might be, 11

So just trust in the truth and let it set you free. 12

** "A RIPPLE IN REALITY"**

Each time you reach out to a heart, 8

You never only touch just one. 8

Silently, you will start 6

A wave of wonder that is never done. 10

We'll have to wait to determine our destiny; 12

God rarely lets us see ripples through reality. 13

You can't fully fathom what change will be; 10

All we do echoes through eternity. 10

Past, present, and future - He sees them all the same; 12

You leave this world each time you call His name. 10

God isn't limited by our laws, trapped in time as we are; 15

When we leave the temporal realm we're stuck in, we see far. 14

Creation labors in birth pains, groaning for transformation 15

For a new heaven and earth - righteousness in every nation. 15

The former things shall not come to mind; 9

Forever rejoice in the new creation you find. 13

** "THE VOICE OF WISDOM"**

I haven't labored for myself alone, 10

But all who seek instruction to be shown. 10

I wish for wisdom more than all treasures and thrones, 12

Admiring appearances, lest I should lack the light she loans. 16

At first, wisdom will walk with you down perilous paths; 13

She will bring cowardice upon you in wrath. 11

Then later she returns and reveals hidden things, 12

Bringing rare riches fit for kings. 8

I sought her sincerely, ever since my youth; 11

I desired to take her for my bride, enamored of her truth. 16

I couldn't possess her unless God gave her to me; 13

I besought a blessing - blind, unable to see. 12

In everything, remember the end of your days; 12

Then you'll be wise and turn from the world's ways. 10

Wisdom's harsh to hypocrites - weaklings let her go; 12

Those who find her gain great favor with God though. 11

** "IDOLATRY ILLUSION"**

Do not envy evildoers, 8

For when they die, they carry nothing away; 11

Don't be jealous of the rebellious, 9

For their infinite debt gold shall not pay. 10

Don't pursue every path; 6

Frustrated fortunetellers welcome wrath. 10

Don't seek out designs too difficult for you, 11

Nor attempt what's beyond your strength to do. 10

Riches rarely found free from sin, 8

Poverty is evil to ungodly opinion. 13

Few are concerned they are destined to die, 10

Though they know life is brief, but why? 8

They consider existence an idle game, 11

Like a festival held for profit, without shame. 12

Yet they, having knowledge, aren't to be excused; 11

How was it they first fell and became so confused? 12

**"****GENERATION GUARDIAN"**

The battle goes on for daughters and sons; 10  
The fighting is fierce for the soul of each one. 12

Truth's light is gone like a fading ember, 10

Like a forgotten flame no one will remember. 12

Your Word was shut up in my bones like a blazing fire; 14

I was weary of holding it back and couldn't deny my desire. 18

I press on to lay hold of that which God has gained for me, 14

Not counting myself having apprehended already. 14

I have made it my aim to preach the Word; 10

I don't want to build on another foundation. 12

I'll have to find a place that hasn't yet heard; 11

Showing no partiality or favoritism to any nation. 18

So be on your best behavior 8

If you are ready to serve the Savior. 10

We give no offense - in nothing we're framed, 10

So that our ministry may not be blamed. 10

** "JUST CONFESS AND REPENT"**

Before He leaves us, His glory shall pause; 10

Know He's done nothing without cause. 8

Earth is His footstool - heaven is His throne; 10

God chose to live in our hearts and minds alone. 11

People are punished by the ways they sin; 10

Yet forgiveness is found, that they may turn around again. 14

God grants us opportunities to learn from mistakes; 13

Will we act on the advantage temptation takes? 12

Wasted time and energy is how you pay 11

Each time you try to do God's will your way. 10

Whoever covers his faults shall not have prosperity, 14

But whoever confesses and forsakes them finds mercy. 14

If only my ways were directed to obey and understand; 16

Then I wouldn't be ashamed when I consider Your commands. 14

Keep your servant separate from his secret sins; 12

Don't let them have dominion over me again. 12

** "I'M PLAYING FOR KEEPS"**

I don't find this very funny; 8

They can't buy me with money. 7

I'm not their property; 6

They don't own me. 4

To industry's idols I won't bow; 9

I'll move on, but I don't see how. 8

Keeping me out, they put up a fence; 9

It's an insult to my intelligence. 10

Our democracy is dollar-driven; 10

It's the day and age we live in. 8

We must not trust in what we own, 8

For man shall not live by money alone. 10

The cost for security and acceptance we pay; 13

Group consensus and conformity control our thoughts today. 15

What tips the balance from failure to success? 11

The cars we drive - the clothes we wear - the stuff we possess? 13

** "POISONOUS PHILOSOPHY"**

Reducing life to religion, 8

Turning faith into tradition, 8

Society sets up "NO U-TURN" signs, 10

Keeping us inside their limited lines. 10

To see the invisible is vision's eternal art; 14

If you want to find love, visit a broken heart. 12

Be wary of counsel, learning first their interest; 12

Taking thought of themselves, they keep more than they invest. 13

Rejecting reality, the damage is done, 12

But other's opinions can't force anyone. 11

There are things worse than death, like betraying one's self; 12

No one can change your mind - you only hurt yourself. 12

Check your Bibles at the door; 7

Society doesn't want a spiritual war. 12

In the name of freedom, they enslave even more; 12

They don't want to hear the truth anymore. 10

**"WORLDLY WISDOM"**

Scientific speculation 8

Is often given a faulty interpretation. 13

Knowledge does not guarantee 7

Wisdom is applied accurately. 9

We are forced to be free; 6

It's a burdensome responsibility. 11

If only we could find a perfect pill 10

That would cause us to do God's will. 8

All around the world, we run the races, 10

Searching for truth in all the wrong places. 10

Men loved the darkness rather than the light; 10

For all who practice evil hide at night. 10

Our old theories are still subject to change; 10

With new evidence, they eventually rearrange. 14

Man's knowledge has surpassed his wisdom, 10

Tampering with forces beyond human comprehension. 14

**"FAITH FACTOR"**

If you can do the math, you'll find 8

Half a heart equals a divided mind. 10

The calculations are complicated - it's true; 12

You must decide what matters most to you. 10

Newton's Law of Inertia applies to our behavior; 14

We like to stay where we are instead of seeking a Savior. 15

You'll keep on going the same way unless an outside force acts, 15

Whether it's God's Spirit or the enemy's attacks. 13

There are so many stars in the sky; 9

You can never count them all, though you may try. 11

Deep down, you know there must be more; 8

God's a universal constant we're still searching for. 13

If a man supposes he shall not receive, 11

He is double-minded and self-deceived. 10

If any lacks wisdom, let him ask in faith and without doubt, 15

For he who disbelieves is like a wave tossed about. 13

**"DISCIPLE DILEMMA"**

I know I've sinned - I had no choice; 8

I feared the crowds and obeyed their voice! 9

Is it too small a thing the Lord chose you, 10

Yet you pursue the priesthood too? 8

Leaders have great responsibility; 10

Perhaps some pretend accountability. 11

One who rules over men must be just, 9

In the fear of the Lord - not listening to lust. 12

The best kind of learning comes from within; 10

Direct thoughts with questions. Are you ready now? Let's begin! 14

Teach by demonstration instead of giving a lecture; 14

Present conflicts and solutions - carefully conjecture. 14

Many would-be leaders weren't willing to follow; 12

The darkness of deception made their hearts hollow. 12

The Lord took you from His fold, following His sheep 12

To be a leader of lambs - His flock to keep. 11

** "FORSAKING EVERYTHING"**

Sometimes dying is the only way to live; 11

Fixing problems can make more in the end. 10

Sometimes losing is the only way to win; 11

Your worst enemy can become your best friend. 11

When it feels like you aren't going anywhere at all; 13

That's when you're getting the farthest of all. 10

When it seems like your dreams are dying, 9

That's when you have to keep on trying. 9

If you feel weak, guess what? YOU ARE! 8

So trust in God, who makes little things go far. 11

The world has yet to see what God can do 10

With just one heart that's pure and true. 8

God is searching for dwelling places, 9

For living temples to make us his own. 10

Who's a prince without his princess? 8

What's a king with no throne? 6

** "SENSITIVE SOUL"**

You fell face-down onto the floor, 8

But kept getting up, coming back for more. 10

You were taught to fight and to win; 8

Never thought you'd lose again. 7

If you don't have the faith to fall, 8

You won't accomplish anything at all. 10

Sometimes you've got to walk away 8

To live and fight another day. 8

Anything can happen if you take a chance, 11

Though it might seem impossible at first glance. 11

Remember that whatever you may do, 10

Believe in yourself and dreams will come true. 10

I never believed in what I couldn't see, 11

Or opened my mind to possibilities. 11

I never knew it could happen to me; 10

I didn't understand before, but now it's easy to see. 15

** "TRUE TEST"**

I closed the cover; 5

Some strange, peculiar power. 7

It has a hold on me. Opening it once more, 12

I turn the page to see what lies in store. 10

I search my soul for what is true, 8

To find the right path and then follow it through. 11

Of making many books there is no end; 10

Much study is tiresome to flesh, my friend. 11

The truth is trapped here in this cage; 8

Its power is petrified - put down on page. 11

Like the light of stars shining from an ancient age, 12

Their radiant rays release righteous rage. 10

For if, by some cruel twist of fate, 8

You learn the truth a bit too late, 8

You must not turn from what you see; 8

For it can set you free. 6

** "YET RETURN TO ME"**

Fear not. I am with you - do not be dismayed; 11

You are My servant - I have not cast you away. 12

I've paid the price for you. I love you - don't you see? 12

I broke chains of darkness and now you are set free. 12

You'll speak My words so they can choose; 8

It isn't your concern whether they listen or refuse. 14

Unless you warn the wicked from his way, 10

He shall die in his sin, but his blood I will require of you that day. 18

Return to Me, for I have redeemed you; 10

You are my child and I love you. 9

I have helped you - called you by name; 8

You won't be hurt by flood or flame. 8

Though your sins are like scarlet, 7

I'll wash you white as snow. 6

Though you have played the harlot, 7

The truth you know. 4

** "TAKE UP THE ARMOR"**

Take and put on the armor of God; 9

For we do not wrestle against mere flesh and blood, 12

But rulers of darkness, 6

And spiritual sources of worldly wickedness. 13

The sword of truth cuts through all lies; 8

A blade of light, darkness defies. 8

No weapon that's fashioned against it shall stand; 11

When a noble warrior holds it in hand. 10

The Word of God is living and powerful, 11

Piercing all parts of the mind and soul. 10

It's the Sword of the Spirit - the Word of God, 11

It's sharp, slick, firm and broad. 6

It shall not be sent forth in vain 8

Until the sin within is slain. 8

Behold, it will not return void 8

Until darkness is destroyed. 7

** "ALL OF THE ARMOR" (Ephesians 6:10-17)**

Take unto you the whole armor of God, 10

So that ye may be able to stand 9

Against the wiles of the wicked one; 10

The Lord will protect you in his hand. 9

Let us put on the armor of light; 9

So be strong in the Lord, in the power of his might. 13

Girt your waist with the belt of truth, 8

Which you've known from your youth. 6

Putting on the breastplate of righteousness, 10

To defend your heart from darkness, 8

Shod your feet with preparation of the gospel of peace; 14

Then you can hold your ground and pray without cease. 11

Above all, take up the shield of faith, 9

And you can quench the devil's fiery darts, scripture saith. 14

Take the helmet of salvation and sword of the Spirit, 14

Which is the word of God – and our minds must hear it. 12

** "FAITH BRIDGE"**

Before today is done, 6

We have to count the cost. 6

It's in the heart the war is won, 8

And in the mind, the battle is lost. 9

Mirrors reflect the truth, 6

Overcoming the blackest night 8

Of those with innocence of youth 8

Who live by faith and not by sight. 8

From the black shadows of night, 7

Out of the darkness, there comes a light. 9

The bridge of faith still lies in wait, 8

So cross it now before it's too late. 9

A hero comes wielding a sword and shield 10

With truth and hope in hand, 6

Exposing evil as he cuts through a field 11

Of dark lies in the land. 6

** "TOMORROW IS TOO LATE"**

God the Father sent His Son; 7

To pay for our sins, on the cross he hung! 10

So that from Hell you would be free, 8

And death would have no claim on me! 8

Seek the Lord while He may be found, 8

Call upon Him while He's near; 7

Let fools forsake the truth and be bound, 9

And the unrighteous, godly fear. 8

Passing through this life not knowing 8

Where you are headed or going? 8

Come to Christ now, just as you are; 8

Alone you won't get very far! 8

How could there be any hesitation? 10

Why would you want to wait? 6

Today is the Day of Salvation! 9

Tomorrow was too late! 6

** "WAKE UP TO SING"**

The Creator is crying, 7

Because this world's dying. 6

Someday soon, our Redeemer will return; 10

The elements will burn. 6

Wake up and sing, 4

You who dwell in the dust; 6

The Lord is King, 4

And serve Him now you must. 6

Share in Christ's victory; 6

We have God's guarantee. 6

If you really want my advice, 8

Words alone won't suffice. 6

You'll shout with joyfulness; 6

Sorrow and sighing shall flee away. 9

Whoever walks the Highway of Holiness 11

Though a fool, he shall not go astray. 9

**"TRANSFORMED BY THE TRUTH"**

The truth is all right there, 6

Written within this book; 6

Have faith and you'll see where, 6

If you just take a look. 6

Hope I don't have to remind you 8

That one day the truth will find you. 8

You can't leave the light behind you; 8

Though sometimes shadows may blind you; 8

What will you do 4

When truth catches up to you? 7

Little lies, once believed 6

Make you more easy to deceive. 8

The truth may be just out of reach; 8

There are some lessons no man can teach. 9

What will it take for us to understand 10

That love and truth go hand in hand? 8

** "SOUL SCAR"**

Tonight, as I look up at the stars, 9

I wonder if time will ever take away my scars. 13

Some scars weren't meant to heal, 6

Reminding us the past was real. 8

Every petal peeled away, 7

God give me the right words to say. 8

I'm naked and poor - so blind and weak; 9

So show me the thoughts I should speak. 8

So I lift up my soul; 6

I know that you can make it whole. 8

And at Your feet, I bow and fall; 8

Lord look, I have no hope at all. 8

I'm nothing without You; 6

How could I ever doubt You? 7

You whisper in a quiet voice; 8

I come by my own choice. 6

** "TIMELESS TRUTH"**

Truth is timeless and it can't be changed; 9

Reality can't be rearranged. 9

Time has no beginning or end, 8

Like a circle we can't comprehend. 9

Truth never really dies; 6

When it's gone, all that's left is lies. 8

Try to trap it - it can't be found, 8

But it's always around. 6

Precision is perfect unity; 9

It's a heavenly harmony. 8

In darkness, there's division, 7

When you make the wrong decision. 8

At times, the truth can weigh a ton; 8

God's will is easier said than done! 8

Why don't we put it to the test; 8

Is it a lie like all the rest? 8

** "ANOTHER ANSWER"**

Faith helps you to go on, 6

When all your strength is gone. 6

There's a new life that you can receive, 9

The question is, do you believe? 8

However you might feel, 6

God is still real. 4

He knows what's on the inside; 7

The thoughts of our hearts we can't hide. 8

Sometimes there's no simple answer; 8

God's voice often sounds like a whisper. 9

Look deep inside and see who's there; 8

You'll find the answer with a prayer. 8

And if your heart is true and pure, 8

Then you will know the way for sure. 8

And God will live His life in you, 8

If you just ask Him to. 6

** "WORSHIP GOD IN WONDER"**

So I still pray 4

To this very day, 5

Giving God the glory; 6

He's the author of my story. 8

In my heart, as I sing, 6

I can't stop worshipping. 6

You are the one true king, 6

Who rules over everything. 7

Angels dance in the sky, 6

Singing praises to the Most High. 8

And in my heart, I hear the sound 8

Of angels all around. 6

Thoughts echo like thunder; 6

My face turns pale, 4

Worshipping you with wonder 7

Each time I exhale. 5


End file.
